Ticket To Heaven
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  Song FanFic!


**Lets get one thing straight, I hate myself for this. I have got to be the biggest Sasuke hater on the face on the planet. I feel like it sometimes. I've wanted to write a Sasuke song fan fiction, but I wasn't sure which song would work, seeing as I wanted it to be violent. But, I came across this song and thought I could write the transition between the Sasuke that was still just a kid, all innocent and cute (NOT MY THOUGHTS) to the Sasuke near the end who just want to be the standard bad guy and kill everyone. Somehow, it seemed to fit that the innocence in his mind died off.**

**Of course, i do not own Naruto, or Sasuke, thank goodness.**

_I'm walking a wire, it feel likes a thousand ways I could fall  
__To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
And everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known _

The mind of a mad mind can be a bit confusing at first. The boy knows that. He also knows that what he is doing means that he can never turn back. Maybe he has accepted that. But, a part of him is still resisting.

"What are you doing?" his younger self asks him "This is not what I had in mind! Do you eve know what you're doing?"

He turned to look at his younger self, their hair still laid the same. "Sasuke."

The younger Sasuke looked angry, "Look at what you have done! This is too much! I wanted Itachi dead, that's done. Why are you still in control?"

The older Sasuke gave a dark laugh, "Poor boy, you think you have any power over me?" the younger flinched, taking a step back from the olders' menacing and crazy eyed expression, "You have no power! You were always weak! I won't allow you to hold me back any longer!"

The road between the two of them began to grow, separating them more and more. One side held complete control, the other was destined for Oblivion. The older stood, the smirk still on his face, as the younger stepped forward, as if to close the distance between them.

_All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late _

The younger shook his head, "No, that is not true!" he screamed, "I am just as powerful as you are! We are the same person!" he took another step forward, now both standing on the edge of the road.

The older shook his head, "No, you fool. Don't you see? We have never been the same person." The road grew outward a little more.

The younger began to protest, when the Older interrupted and went on, "Little Sasuke, I have always been inside of you. As soon as you began in your search for power, you awakened me." he raised his arms in triumph, "And now you can not hope to silence me! I take control of you now! You would do best to just lay down and die." he added darkly, forcing the younger to step back again.

_It's a voices lie, innocence dies, now ain't that a shame?  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known _

The younger Sasuke shook his head, try as he might, his feet only willed him to step backwards. He leaned forward, his feet still moving back.

"I grow tired of this. Sasuke! Prepare for your final demise!" the older yelled, raising his hands to for the hand signs that he wanted.

Younger Sasuke looked back over his shoulder as his feet led him to a cliff. At the bottom was nothing but darkness. He couldn't even see the bottom. He was to be lost in the unknown, never to surface again.

"All you know is now mine!" Older Sasuke called out, laughing darker than the abyss below. The space between the two ceased growing as the younger Sasuke found his voice.

"This is my life!" he yelled.

The older just laughed, "Not anymore."

_All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late_ _It's a little too late _

Younger Sasuke shook his head "No!" he yelled. He looked over his shoulder. The darkness started to clear, but the view was not any better. Below, his home village laid, waiting for him. He shook his head. Everyone he knew from before he left was waiting for him. It would have been a dream, if they hadn't wanted to kill him. They all had the same angry, murderous, look in their eyes. The younger looks back up at his older self. He could see the years of hate, the years of revenge, all welling up in one powerful gaze.

_All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's a little too late _

The older Sasuke smirked his evil, wicked smirk. He spoke as he made the hand signs "Mi-hitsuji-saru-I-uma-tora. Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he yelled. The younger Sasuke watched in terror as the large ball of flame came right for him.

"Farewell, Sasuke." the Older said, his voice as sly as his expression.

_It's a little too late _


End file.
